User blog:MarshMallo824/I'm so disappointed...
I'm so disappointed. Honestly guys, how could it get this bad? You probably know where this is going. Maybe you don't know about all the horrible things people feel the need to say. I envy you. Sometimes I wish I hadn't seen them either. But still, I have seen them and I need to discuss this. When I made this wiki, it was for people to collect information and share it with others about characters as well as discussing parts of the series with each other. Other communities have this too - on Instagram, Twitter, Amino, and now Discord. Nowhere, in ANY of the other communities tied to Clare, have I seen the amounts of hate, immaturity, and straight-up horribleness that I've seen on here. We've always been known as the "wild west" of the Fandom, likely due to the younger demographic and the many opportunities to express opinions freely. This, however, is getting to a whole new level. So many of you feel that because you have the ability to comment something, you should sya whatever nasty things come to your mind. And it breaks my heart to see something I created, and built up with the help of so many of you turn into such a negative, and frankly, horrible place. If you know the problem, I'm sure you know the page I'm talking about. It's quite obviously Phoenix. The fandom is quite split on their opinions of her - some love her and some hate her. That's fine! Feel free to express your opinions as long as theyr'e civil and not too negative. But some have taken it way ''too far. Some have attacked those who feel the other way about her. Some have gone as far as to attack Clare and say she deletes comments or ignores everything the viewers said. So she responded in a mature and reasonable way. And what did some people do? They lashed out. They still insisted that Clare was lying, they said she hurt their feelings and that '''she' was being immature. One person took it a step further and suggested that Clare had a victim complex and could've been lying about certain parts of her childhood. Pardon my language, but what the actual eff, guys?! ''How could you take this beautiful and kind person, who many of us idolize, and trash her like that? She's opened up so much to us and been honest all the time. And you thought it was a good idea to accuse her of lying and insulting her? If I could turn off all comments on Phoe's page...I would. Unfortunately, FANDOM/Wiki's algorithm is either all or nothing. Either your rights to leave comments on articles are taken away '''everywhere '(you could still create forums discussions in the community area) , or we learn how to be respectful and keep all of our privileges. I'm not taking any further disciplinary measures as of now, but if things continue to be this bad, I may remove commenting rights. For everyone. It's my only choice of action. So please, I'm begging you, be civil. Be kind. Express your opinions maturely. Think about how what you say affects others. tl;dr Y'all are being incredibly rude, especially on Phoe's page, and some of you feel the need to personally attack Clare for the choices she makes in her series. If you cannot clean up your act and act like human beings towards each other, the only choice I can take further than deleting comments is disabling comments on all pages. Please don't let it get this bad. CLARFICATION: IF YOU SEE YOUR COMMENTS GETTING DELETED ON THE WIKI, PLEASE ASSUME IT IS ONE OF THE OTHER ADMINS OR YOURS TRULY WHO IS DELETING THEM, NOT CLARE. PLEASE ALSO NOT THAT WE WOULDN'T DELETE THESE IF WE DIDN'T HAVE A GOOD REASON TO. I really do love you all. Please make better choices. - MarshMallo824 <3 Category:Blog posts